


New couple on Nudist Beach

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Happy Sex, Magic Fingers, Nipple Licking, Nude Beach, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sex Toys, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After a long morning of walking a beach collecting agate from his mother, a boy decided to take a nap in in the sun with his mom's magic hand aiding him to sleep, then he wakes up with his girlfriend that he normally don't see on the the beach. The boy decides to take a walk with her as she asked to fish with him and she shows her secret spot that she hides her fishing equipment, but the boy quickly finds out that she wasn't really wanting to fish, but to fulfill his dreams for all the times she watched him walk around naked on the beach.





	New couple on Nudist Beach

I stopped walking as I crouched down and picked up a decent size rock, then put it to the sun to see it wasn’t just any rock, but an agate, the rock I am looking for. I stood up and put it in my pouch that was attached my rope belt that was on my waist. A i opened it, I noticed I got a full pouch with today’s lucky finds, making me turn back and head to my mom. Once I got to her I crouch down and shook her.

“I allow pictures to be taken so get your hand off my breast before i break it.” My mom growled, making me yank back as she opened her eyes, then her face filled with worry. “I’m sorry, don't be scared honey. I’m not mad and will never break your hand. You're the third person that wanted to touch me today and I didn’t expect you to be back so early. Are you wanting to go home?”

“You should know the answer to that mom.” I said as i pulled off my pouch and held it up. “I’m lucky with the findings today.”

Her face filled with interest as she sat up, then she looked in the pouch and smiled.

“Yes these beauties will do great in my jewelry making.” She said. “What are you wanting for them this time?”

“Why do you keep asking questions you already know the answers to?” I asked. “I don't feel comfortable taking more than a dollar a pound from you, especially when i keep getting fifty pounds worth some days. You're not rich.”

“I’m richer than you are.” She said with a smile. “My offer of five dollars a pound still stands if you change your mind.”

“If you need to go somewhere when i’m still gathering then don’t look for me.” I said. “I feel like staying here all day looking for your hobby.”

“Okay honey.” She said with a smile. “If you start to feel cold I buried your clothes right here.”

I watched her hit the sand and it sounded soft. I smiled as I loved it when she buried things for me to find on her treasure hunting games.

“No not today honey.” She said with a giggle. “There is too many people that might take your treasure and i didn’t bring the metal detector today.”

“That's fine, i rather walk the beach and find you're agates today anyways.” I said.

“Then have at it.” She said. “I’m going back to sleep. I will be leaving in two hours to go to work so be back by then if you want to go home or you will have to take the bus or walk if you miss that too.”

“Can i stay the night?” i asked with a grin as i knew she was going to say no, making her stared at me.

“I guess.” She said with a sigh, making me stare at her in disbelief, then she giggled. “I on the other hand will not keep the same deals like you do. Will you change your charging rates to where I feel i’m not ripping off your hard work?”

“This isn’t hard work.” I said with a sigh. “Fine, I’ll take the five dollars a pound rate. No higher please.”

“Splendid, I’ll add the thousand dollars from the past months gathering to your account once I leave.” My mom said.

I felt my heart start to race as I didn’t see that one coming, making my mom giggle.

“Don't have a panic attack honey.” She said as she emptied out my pouch and gave it back. “Now go earn your pay.”

I sighed and stood up, then started to walk the beach. An hour passed and I found a half pouch worth before I started to feel hungry so i started to head back. Once I got back, she was still sleeping with a man taking pictures of her.

“Would you lay off her.” I growled, making my mom giggle. “She may not care, but I do. Mom, did you pack a lunch?”

The man looked at me, then took a picture of me.

“No, not him.” My mom growled. “Leave my thirteen year old out of your dirty mind or I will call the police.”

I watched my mom reach in her bag as the man walked away while he looked through his photos. I sat down next her and gave her the pouch.

“I got a half pouch worth.” I said.

“That’s great.” My mom said with excitement. “My necklaces are selling like hotcakes recently.”

“It almost time for your works so please don't take me home when i take a nap.” I said.

She grabbed her watch and shook her head.

“I got another hour to go.” She said as she pulled out a Subway's sandwich.

“Do you want a soda with that?” She asked.

“No, water please.” I said.

She smiled as she saw my frustration from her question.

“Just testing, don't get upset.” She said as she pulled out the water. “I’m so glad you're not like your friends and eat unhealthy stuff.”

“I’m nothing like my friends.” I said. “I never see my friends come to a nudist beach naked. I mean they come to stare at me and all that, but they never get undressed.”

“I bet you wish they did on some of them.” She said with a giggle.

I smiled as I felt my embarrassment in my face, making her giggle again.

“I’m sorry honey, i had to see that face again.” She said. “I’m so glad you have a girlfriend and aren't like one of those shy boys you have as friends.”

“Enough mom.” I said as I started to eat, making her smile as she started to eat too.  
Once I was full, I sighed in relief, then laid down.

“Put more sunscreen on if you're going to sleep.” My mom said.

“You do it please.” I said. “You're never satisfied on how much i put on.”

“And you're always a lobster when I don't say anything.” She said. “I don't like seeing your discomfort when you're burnt.”

I felt the lotion hit my chest, then my mom started to rub it. Once she was done on my front and side, i flipped over.

“Put some elbow grease in my back for me please.” I said.

“Okay.” My mom said with a giggle. “How much elbow grease?”

“Enough to sleep like a rock.” I said, making her giggled and got to work.

“Oh I see why you are wanting this.” She said in concern. “Are you stressed honey?”

“No, just overdue to a masseuses work.” I moaned as she made my shoulder pop. “That felt nice, make me pop some more please.”

She giggled as she made my other shoulder pop.

“Does your job have any openings?” I asked. “I want to learn to do that?”

“Sorry honey, I’m not a masseuse anymore.” She said. “I told you I got laid off.”

“Oh yeah that's right.” I mumbled as I felt myself falling asleep.

I woke up from someone touching my back.

“I’m not ready to go mom.” I said. “You said I could spend the night here.”

A giggle that didn’t sound like my mom filled the air, making me open my eyes and saw it was my girlfriend. It was getting dark out and the beach was deserted.

“What are you doing here Lesley?” I asked.

“I heard a rumor that you were here without your mom and that didn't sound like her.” She said. “Are you wanting to take a walk with me?”

“Of course.” I said. “Let me pack up so i can camp when you leave.”

She nodded and got off my blanket. I grabbed a sandwich that my mom left me and wrapped it up in the blanket, then unearthed my clothes that was in a box. I looked back and saw Lesley was now naked, making my heart race as she stared at my ass with a small smile.

“Um, how far are we walking before you have to go?” I asked with caution as I didn't want to scare her off now that she trusts me seeing her naked.

“I told my mom I’m spending the night at your house, but since you don't have one tonight I will be spending it here.” She said with a small smile. “How do you have the nerves to be naked in front of people and don't get excited when you see someone naked?”

“My mom and I are nudists.” I said. “We are always naked if it’s legal in that area.”

“So you don't mind me staring?” She asked.

“No, I actually prefer you out of all the people to stare.” I said hoping she would like that comment.

My worry of scaring her off faded as I saw her smile. I stuffed my blanket in the box and pulled the box out of the ground, just as I felt Lesley grab my balls, making me gasp as I looked at her. Her face fill with nervousness as she saw my reaction.

“No don't be nervous.” I said. “I’m just not used to people touching me there. My body is yours to explore when we are alone, just not in front of people please. I don't want to get in trouble.”

She nodded as she smiled again.

“So how far are we going?” I asked, making her thought about it, then pointed.

“Just a tenth of a mile that way.” She said. “I have some fishing equipment hidden over there. You like to fish?”

“Yes.” I said.

She grabbed my hand as she started to walk, then she looked at my face.

“So how long have you been here today?”Lesley asked.

“Since ten this morning.” I said as i looked at her.

“I wish i knew.” She whined as I saw her stare at my soft shaft.

I smiled and looked forward. A few minutes later, she pulled me to a wall, then she pushed through a bush.

“The hell?” i said in confusion.

I reached up to the bush, just as I saw a hand come out and pull me through, making me scream as I wasn’t expecting it, then i saw I was in a cave.

“Really, how in the hell did i not know about this spot!" I yelped. "I come to this beach nearly everyday.”

“Well the bush helps.” She said. “Sorry for pulling a horror movie stunt on you.”

“No kidding, I think I just pissed myself.” I said as I looked around the ten foot wide by twenty foot length by ten foot tall cave. “This is amazing place you got here. I wish you took me here before and not make me make it smell like pee.”

She giggled as she walked to a flashlight, then she clicked it on as she shined it on a fishing rod and tackle kit. I walked to it and picked them up, then turned to her as I saw her staring at me nervously.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“My intentions.” She said.

“What?” I said in confusion.

“This is my secret spot, but the reason I brought you here wasn’t to fish, but to see you naked and possibly get laid.” She said.  
i stared at her in disbelief, then set the items down and started to spread out my blanket. I looked at her and saw her stared at me with the same expression.

“Is that a yes?” She asked nervously.

I smiled as I nodded and she smiled, then she got on my blanket.

“How long have you been trying to get this?” I asked.

“The moment you took my heart when I saw you on this beach.” She asked.

“So a year?” I asked.

“You don't notice people staring do you?” She asked.

“Not really, nor do I care.” I said. "I know I'm good looking and appreciate people telling me that by looking."

She smile as she blushed, then she pulled out a smartphone.

“Can I take pictures of you to masturbate to?” She asked.

I giggled as I nodded.

“Just don't spread them around please.” I said. "I don't want all the girls all over me now that I’m committed with you if I’m about to take this step with you.”

“No, these are all mine.” She said. “I’ll never share you.”

“Good, because I’ll never share you.” I said with a smile.

“In that case…” She said as she tapped the phone, then i heard my phone ring, making me stare at her in confusion as i reached into my box.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the sexual pictures of herself that she took for me, making my shaft start to harden since she was really good at taking pictures. I glanced at her and saw her smiling as she stared at my shaft.

“Are you ready?” She asked.

I smiled and nodded, then she got on her knees and crawled to me. I stared at her as she grabbed my shaft that was now four inches long from the normal two inch when i’m soft. Her excitement went through the roof as she struggled to contain herself, then she looked at my face, making me smile as i saw she was now getting nervous. Her nervousness fade as she saw my smile.

“Touch me please.” She said.

I looked at her B size breasts, then back to her as i was now becoming nervous, then I reached up to them and cupped them in my hands, making her smile and she kissed me. I smiled as I knew she meant it on wanting this now, then I started to kiss all over her face, neck and shoulders, making her giggle as I made her tense up from touching her neck. A few seconds of kissing her, I felt her hand grab one of mine and pulled it down to her slit, making me stop kissing her and look down to her for the first time, then I looked at her and saw her smile.

“So you do have a shy part of you?” She asked, then giggled as she saw me blush. “Go ahead do what you want to me as i do the same to you.”

I looked back to her slit and stared to explore it, then she laid back and spread open her legs. I went down and started to lick her, then she ran her fingers across my face, making me look at her. I saw her stare at me with a love filled smile, making me smile as i love how cute she looks with that smile. A few minutes of licking her, She started moaning, making me start licking her clit since i know she was close now. then she let out a long moan as her body tensed up, making me place my mouth over her slit as she gushed into it. I spit it out as i didn’t like the taste of her cum.

“Do you do this to your mom or something?” She asked. “How do you know the spots already?”

“No, mom refuses to allow anything like this to happen to me until i’m ready.” I said. “But being a nudist makes her not afraid to tell me everything about how to pleasure a woman since she wants me happy with you.”

“Are you ready for your pleasure now?” She asked.

I smiled and nodded, then she sat up as she stared at me.

“I on the other hand have no willing parents to teach me this stuff so I seek it out secretly and watched my parents do it, but i still don't know how to make you happy like you do to me.”

“Just do what you think will satisfy me.” I said. “I’m in no hurry to get off. Get your fantasies met and maybe you'll find something I like.”

“You're mom said to say that, didn’t she?” She asked. “That was way more than I expected from you.”

“No, my mom said to speak from the heart when it comes to this since the mind isn’t the tool you want to be using when it’s only focused on the pleasure.” I said.

“God I wish I had your mom with that knowledge of hers.” She said. “Lay down please.”

“Which side?” I asked.

“Um.” Lesley said, then thought about it. "You're front for now. I’m going off the path from what i learn from my parents.”

I giggled and laid down, then i felt her start running her fingers down my back, making me twitch where she touched me. I smiled as I saw she liked that, then she grabbed my ass and stared to massage it.

“Why is this my favorite part about you?” She asked. “I thought your cock would be the most interesting part, not your adorable small bubble butt.”

I giggled as she started to spread it open and run her finger along the back door's rim, making me close my eyes as it felt nice, then she pushed a finger in, making me gasp from the sudden feeling before I push more in as I felt her start to wiggle around, She her reach under and pull my ass up. I looked at her and saw she was holding a three inch long by half inch wide dildo.

“Where in the world where you hiding that thing?” I yelped in fear, making her look at me in worry. “No, don't be scared, I just..."

I stopped talking, then sighed as I was now curious on how it would feel in me.

"Just go slow please." I said. "My mom never told me about this one since it’s a female’s toy.”

She stared at me, then looked down at herself as I watched her rubbed the dildo against her slit. Once it was lubricated, she looked at me as she got ready to push it in me.

“Tell me if you don't like it please.” She said. “This is the smallest one I could find and it didn’t hurt me when I tried it."

I nodded and put my face on the blanket a she put the dildo to my back door, then i let out a grunt as I felt it penetrate me with no pain. A second later, I felt it start to vibrate, making me gasp and nearly fall flat, but her folded legs prevented me, then I felt her start moving the dildo in and out of me, making me moan as my hands clamped the blanket from the pleasure. A few minutes later, I felt her stop moving it as she push me to my back with it still vibrating in me.

“Don't lose that in me.” I yelped as I felt it start slipping in, making her giggle.

“I have two more if that happens.” She said. “Don't worry it will come out if you push since I lost one in me before. Don't push it out though please, I want you to feel that pleasure the whole time I do my fantasies to you.”

I smiled as I was liking this new side of her. She climbed over me and sat on my pelvis as my cock slid along her ass, then she leaned forward until she was laying on me.

“Okay good, I was afraid I would make it to where you couldn’t breathe with me on you like this.” She said.

“You're too light to crush me." I said as she started to lick my side, then she move to my ribs.  
She stare at me as she licked, then she move to my nipples, making me moan and close my eyes from the vibration and her silky tongue. “ "Please don't be mad if I cum on you with your dildo lost in me. I don't think you're going to get it back either.” I said making her giggle

“That’s one of my fantasies too and thank you for telling me you can do that.” She said. “I don't know anything about boys and their maturing age thing.”

She licked my neck, making me giggle as I tried to pull away, then she smiled.

“Where are your other ticklish spots?” She asked. “I noticed you're ribs or side isn't one of them like the other boys are.”

“I’m not telling you.” I said with a smile.

“No worries, I’ll find them.” She said, then moved her lips to mine and started to kiss me. “I love you James.”

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her as she started to kiss me some more.

“More nipple licking please.” i said.

“No, I need to hurry and do my other fantasies before you cum.” Lesley said.

“Don't worry, I won’t be doing that anytime soon.” I said. “Sometimes it takes me an hour to cum and i really have to work at it.”

“That’s interesting.” She said with a smile, then she moved down until her face was to my cock.

I looked at her and watched her lick my balls, making me moan as she found a spot I didn't know I would like being licked. She spread out my legs and started to lick my perineum, making me moan again.

“Keep finding the good spots please, It seems you know more about boys then I do.” I moaned.

“And I’m just trying things out as I think of them.” She said, then felt her reached into my crack. “You weren’t kidding about it being swallowed up. How far is it in you?”

“I don't know, the vibrating is making me not able to tell.” I said.

“Please tell me if I’m hurting you.” She asked.

“What do you mean hurting…” I started to say, but was interrupted as she put three fingers in me.

I felt pre bead up on my cock from the feeling of her in me.

“There is a gift waiting for your approval on top of the joystick.” I moaned as I felt her touch the dildo. "Please take take control of it before it takes off."

She laughed as she looked at my cock.

“Did you make that one up or did your mom tell you that one.” She asked, then she stared at the pre.

“I heard people say it.” I said as she pull her fingers out of me, then she licked up the pre.

“Not bad, sorry you don't like mine.” She said.

“I was hoping you didn’t see that.” I said.

“No it’s fine.” She said, then she started to suck me, making me let out a grunt as i push myself forward.  
I closed my eyes as I felt her fondle my balls and ass at the same time. A few minutes later, she stopped, making me open my eyes as she stared at me.

“I’m not going to sleep.” I said with a smile.

She smiled and crawled over me, then my smile faded as she looked down to my shaft as I just realized this was the moment I was waiting for. She look at me as she was getting nervous now.

“I’m in no hurry.” I said as i started to worry she didn't want to continue. "We can continue some other time if your not ready."

She smile slightly, then she reached down and grabbed my shaft, making my heart start to speed up. Once I felt her slit touch me, she looked at me, then stared at me. A second later, she pushed down on me, making pain fill her face that went away as fast as it appeared, then I saw love fill her face as she push me in her, making me gasp softly from the warm, silky soft walls slide on me. Lesley laid down on me and started to kiss me.

“I love you so much and hope you love me too.” She said.

I nodded as my attempts to speak failed, making her smile and start bobbing her hips on me. i closed my eyes as i felt my body start to relax from her warm smooth body on top of me. A few minutes later, i felt her start to push my whole length in her until i felt her back wall, making her moan as i hit it, then she pull out just to push back in hit it again. After her doing this a few dozen times I felt my climax approaching, making me start to moan and squirm.

“I'm going…” I started to say, but was interrupted with a moan slipping from Lesley’s mouth as she put her mouth on mine and started to french kiss me.

A second later I felt her walls clamp and pulse around me, making me go over the edge and cum deep in her as she opened her eyes. I stared at her in worry as she pulled away with confusion on her face, then she shook her head quickly as if she said don't worry and shove me deep in her, making me stare at her in disbelief as I didn't realize she wanted me to cum in her. She smiled as she kissed me some more.

“How often do you come to the beach?” She asked.

“Almost everyday around four to sunset on school days and all day for breaks.” I said as i smiled.

“Will you have sex with me every time I'm with you if I promise to walk with you naked?” She asked.

“Yes I will.” I said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
